


Meeting Adeline

by GracelesslySherlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock BBC
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracelesslySherlocked/pseuds/GracelesslySherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has heard of mister Sherlock Holmes and his trusty blogger Dr John Watson. But nobody has heard of miss Adeline Porter. According to Sherlock's deductions she's a big liar. Adeline, if that even is her name, is yet another sociopath that solves crimes as an alternative to drowning herself in bad habits. So what happens when Adeline stumbles over the step of 221B Baker Street looking for an apartment?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters apart from Adeline. This fanfiction is purely based on BBC's Sherlock so all rights go to the BBC. Please leave a review or drop me a message as I would love to read your views on my fanfiction, thank you!

*Adeline's Point Of View* I knocked on the front doot of 221B, swinging from my heels to my toes as I waited for an answer. A woman opened the door with a warm smile painted on her face, I quickly deduced her.

_Widow. Abusive relationship. Likes cats but doesn't own one. Marjuanna. Exotic dancer_.  
  
"Can I help you dear?" She smiled warmly.

"Hello, my name is Adeline Porter, I was wondering if you still have that flat open?" I said, smiling back at her.

"Of course dear, would you like to come in?" She replied, opening the door wider. I nodded and walked in, inspecting the apartment as I walked through it.

I sat down at a table as the woman, Mrs Hudson, put the kettle on. "So, you want that apartment, yes?" She asked, I nodded, "There are a few things you should know about the others that live here." I nodded again, signalling for her to carry on, "Well you'll be next door to Dr John Watson and Shelock Holmes. Now, Sherlock plays violin a lot and, well, he's a bit noisy. And he might know more than he should about you."

_No way_.

Was Shelock like me? "That's fine, that's totally fine." I smirked slightly.

"MS HUDSON DO WE HAVE BISCUITS?" Someone shouted from upstairs.

"Then you have the apartment dear, it's £75 a month, Do you want to come meet the John and Sherlock?" She asked.

I nodded and ran up the stairs. I walked through the door and laughed slightly when I saw a man lying on the sofa.

He was tall, he had brown curly hair and cheekbones you could cut yourself on, oh and he was wearing nothing but a bed sheet. My guess was that this was Sherlock. "You're not Mrs Hudson." He frowned.

"Well deducted, genius." I grinned, "I'm Adeline Porter, I live upstairs."

Another man appeared behind me, he was shorter and had greyish hair, He definitely worked in the army and he walked with a slight limp.

I looked at him, "You should fire your therapist."

"Excuse me?" He frowned. "Your therapist. She thinks you have post traumatic stress disorder becuase of the tremour in your left hand but you don't, obviosuly. Also, did you serve in Afghanistan or Iraq?" I frowned, titlting my head slightly.

"Oh my God you're a female Sherlock." He groaned.

"I have a feeling you two are going to get on." Mrs Hudson said, a tray full of tea and biscuits held firmly in her hands.

I turned around to look at Sherlock who's eyes were wide with shock but his lips were formed into a perfect smirk.

_We would definitely get along._


	2. The Great Game Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two weeks since Adeline Porter moved into the upstairs apartment of 221B. The two weeks have been full of cases, but it didn't take long for the cases to be solved with two sociopaths and a soldier on the case so the three alies are very bored. That is, until Lestrade calls with an interesting case.

**Adeline's Point of view**

It's been two weeks since i moved in at 221B and honestly, I love it here. Mrs Hudson is lovely, John makes nice tea and it's good to talk about previous cases and murders with Sherlock.

Of course, I didn't tell them everything about myself which obviously confused Sherlock a little because he'd frown at me across the room when he thought i wasn't looking. He really needs to deduce people more secrativly it gets a little weird when someone is staring at you. Then again I do the same thing.

It turns out John surved in Afghanistan by the way. He still goes to his therapist every now and then but I guess that's the healthy thing for ordinary people to do. Not that John was ordinay. I could see why Sherlock had John as a companian. He was loyal, he was trust worthy and whenever I asked him a rather detailed question about a case he'd look at Sherlock to make sure it was okay for him to tell me.

The funniest time we had had was when Sherlock asked me what I painted my nails with. I'm pretty sure I convinced him it was blood for a while but he realised that it was nail varnish when he smelt my hand. Like I said, us sociopaths are weird. Geniuses, but weird nontheless.

We had gone on one or two cases together, So far I've met Lestrade from Scotland Yard and Sherlock's brother Mycroft who offered me money to keep him up to date on what Sherlock was doing. I said I would and ended up splitting the money with Sherlock and John, Mycroft probably knows this because he hasn't asked me much lately.

I opened my eyes when I heard footsteps walk though the door and smiled at John before closing my eyes again, venturing back into my thoughts.

"it's unbelievable how alike you and Sherlock are." He muttered, shaking his head, I opened my eyes.

"How are we similar?" I frowned.

"You both sit in that chair with your eyes closed, you both have those cheekbones, you're always bored and you're both fascinated by murders." He said, a slight smirk playing on his lips, I laughed a little.

"The life of a sociopath." I grinned.

"Talking about me?" Sherlock asked from the door way, John looked lost for words.

"Yep." I nodded.

"That's immature." He argued.

"At least I know that the Earth goes around the sun." I grinned.

"That's not important! It doesn't matter!" He said, sitting on the sofa nearest the wall, I sighed and closed my eyes again, attempting to get into my mind palace but I could still hear them muttering in the back ground

"Not important? Sherlock that's primary school stuff." John laughed, "How can you not know that?"

"Listen, this is my hard drive and it only makes sense to put things on there that are important. Really Important. It wouldn't matter if we went around the moon, or round and round the garden like a teddy bear. Ordinary people fill their heads with all kinds of rubbish but if you delete some of it it makes it easier to get to the important stu-"

"Will you two shut up I am trying to think." I cut Sherlock off, watching as John left.

"Why are you trying to get into your mind palace now?" Sherlock asked.

"You can't tell me you don't feel it Sherlock. It's in the air. Something bad is going to happen. Something very bad and I'd like to find out what it is before we die." I explained.

We both looked at each other and i screamed slightly when my body was thrown forward. _Boom._

I jumped out of the shower and quickly put my red plaid shirt on with a pair of black skinny jeans. I jogged down the stairs to see John back in the apatment with Sherlock and Mycroft.

I sat down on the edge of Sherlock's chair, he looked up at me slightly but shrugged it off. He'd have to make do because there was no way was I sitting in the corner off the room.

"What's it like living with Sherlock then? Hell-ish I imagine." Mycroft asked John, "With her here too."

"I'm never bored." John shrugged.

"'Her' has a name Mycroft. Don't be sexist." I said simply, finger-quoting 'her'.

"Okay then, Adeline. Anyway, Andrew West, known as Westie to his friends. Civil servant. Found dead on the tracks at Battersa station this morning with his head bashed in." Mycroft said.

"Jumped in front of a train?" John guessed, Sherlock and I both leaned backwards.

"Seems the logical assumption." Mycroft nodded.

"But?" John pushed.

"But what?" Mycroft frowned.

"You Holmes' always carry things on. Obviously you wouldn't be here if it was all an accident." I butted in, Sherlock grinned at me. Sibling rivalries are always fun.

"The MoD is working on a new missile defense system. The Bruce-Parton Program, It's called. The plans for it were on a memory stick." Mycroft explained.

"That's not very clever." John pointed out. Sherlock and I stayed quiet.

"It's not the only copy. But it is secret. And missing." Mycroft returned.

"Top secret?" John raised an eyebrow.

"Very. We think West must have had the memory stick and we can't risk it going into the wrong hands. You've got to find those plans Sherlock. Don't make me order you." Mycroft threatened.

"I'd like to see you try." Sherlock returned.

"Think about it. Goodbye John, Adeline." Mycroft sighed.

"I'll talk him round." I said simply.

"No you won't." Sherlock frowned. I swear Mycroft smiled slighty.

"I will." I grinned, Mycroft left.

"Why did you s-" Sherlock was cut off by his phone ringing.

"Sherlock Holmes. Of course, how can I refuse?" He spoke into the phone before hanging up and putting his coat on, "Lestrade, I've been summoned, Coming?"

"If you want me to." John nodded, grabbing his coat.

I stayed still.

"Aren't you coming?" Sherlock frowned.

I smiled widely and grabbed my leather jacket, running out after them. Love a good murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short I promise to start making my chapters longer. Also, I've split The great game into 3 parts, part 2 will be here very soon!
> 
> Please leave a review if you're enjoying this as it'll help me a lot! Thank you.
> 
> Ps, I'm thinking of slipping a relationship sub-plot into this, would you guys prefer some John!Lock or some Adelock?


	3. The Great Game part two

*Adeline's POV*  
  
We jumped out of the taxi and followed Lestrade into his office. I got a few funny looks from random officers, they obviusly weren't used to Sherlock hanging around with girls. I kept it hidden but I was very excited to be on another case. I was hoping it was a murder so we would have something to do for a while.   
  
"You guys like the funny cases right? The interesting ones?" Lestrade asked once we got into this office, we all nodded at the same time. "You know about the explosion right?"  
  
"Gas leak, yes." Sherlock nodded.   
  
"No." Lestrade shook his head.   
  
"No?"  
  
"Made to look like one." Lestrade said.  
  
Sherlock looked down at the white envelope left on his desk. "You haven't opened it?" He frowned.   
  
"It's addressed to you isn't it?" Lestrade said, "We've x-rayed it, it isn't booby trapped."  
  
I inspected the envelope from beside Sherlock, "It's a she. Fountain pen from the Czech Republic. Parker Duo fold, iridum ring." I deducted, Sherlock smirked slightly before opening it.   
  
It's a phone. "Is that, the phone, from the study in pink?" Lestrade asked.   
  
"Well not the phone. It's made to look like it." Sherlock rolled his eyes, I had no idea what they were talking about, "Wait, you read his blog?"   
  
"Of course I do, we all do." Lestrade sighed, "Do you really not kno the Earth goes round the sun?"   
  
Sherlock rolled his eyes and played the recording. 5 of the same small tune went off,  _pop, pop, pop, pop, pop._ 5 pips.   
  
"5 pips. It's going to happen again." I pointed out, Sherlock nodded.   
  
We looked at the picture to see an empty room, I had seen this room before. Sherlock left the room and i followed him along with John and Lestrade.   
  
We jumped in a taxi to 221 Baker street.   
  
"I'm going home." I sighed.   
  
"You're not doing the case?" John frowned.   
  
"Nope. I haven't eaten in days."I said, "I'm going for a burger..Or five."   
  
\------------------------  
  
I ran upstairs into my apartment and sat down. There as something far to familiar with this case. I knew it had something to do with the man ho's name they kept muttering. Moriarty. Jim Moriarty. I sat in my chair and closed my eyes, ondering off into my mind palace.   
  
It was a simple enough place. A room, one empty room with lots and lots of doors. One door, for example, had every language I knew stored in it and another had everything I know about certain people in it. As long as I know which door is which I can work 'complicated' things out in a matter of seconds.  
  
My mind Palace was a good place to be when I was bored. Just reading information. Reading about people, the things they've done it's interesting. Dr John Watson was interesting, I could see why Sherlock liked him.   
  
Then there were horrible people. Some men I would love to just strangle. The ones that pick on the innocent because of their differences. The ones that that pick on those that are different. I growled slightly when my phone rang.  
  
"Adeline Porter." I said simply, picking up.   
  
"Shoes." John's voice said.   
  
"Shoes, I like shoes. If you're buying some get me converse, preferable black." I smirked.  
  
"No, in 221A there was a pair of shoes then Sherlock got a call. We have 12 hours to figure out the 'puzzle' or she dies." He practically shouted through the phone.   
  
"Meet you at St Barts then." I said before hanging up.   
  
I got dressed into black skinny jeans, a white shirt and a beige trenchcoat. Taking the care to clip a small blue bow into my long black hair. Obviously i put on some black converse.   
  
I quickly grabbed my phone off my table and ran outside, jumping into a cab.   
  
"St. Barts." I said simply, not bothering to really look at him. He nodded and drove off.   
  
\---  
  
I walked towards the lab just in time to see Molly storming out, "Gay boyfriend?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. She growled slightly and walked past me. Whoops. I should probably keep my deductions to myself, "You told her her boyfriend was gay?" I smirked at Sherlock.   
  
"Was I not supposed to?" He frowned, I rolled me eyes at him.   
  
"So, Shoes."   
  
It took a while, a long while and a lot of deductions but we finally figured out that the trainers belonged to a boy called Carl Powers. He drown in a pool twenty years ago in ninteen ninety nine, all of his clothes were in a locker but no one found his shoes.   
  
Back in 221B Sherlock was staring at the pair of shoes from across the table. He was in his mind palace.   
  
 _Any developments?  
Mycroft Holmes.   
  
_ I sighed at the message, "Your brother is texting me now." I said, he ignored me, "You can't keep ignoring him."   
  
"I'm not, I just put my best man on the job." He smirked.   
  
"You sent John over didn't you?" I raised an eyebrow and he nodded, "Wait a second," Sherlock looked at me, "You said the kid drown right?"  
  
Sherlock's head spun around as he nodded, "A swimming champion just happened to drown in a pool? The kid grew up swimming there's no way that could just happen. What poison could do that?"   
  
"POISON! That's what I didn't think off, it's so obvious! Carl had eczema it'd be simple to slip it into his medication!" Sherlock waved his arms around before slamming one down on the table, John walked into the room at exactly the same time, "Clostridium botulinum!"   
  
"What?" John asked, generally looking terrified.  
  
"Carl Powers was murdered! Someone slipped some Clostidium botulinum into his medication and a few hours later, while he was swimming, it took effect. He was paralysed and he drown!" Sherlock said excitedly.  
  
We all turned around when the pink phone rang, Sherlock put the phone on speaker.   
  
 _"Well done, you...come and get me." the woman said tearfully, "New Scotland Yard."  
  
_ \--  
  
I wasn't there when the next pip was solved but John and Sherlock filled me in on what happened. i didn't think it was too interesting to be honest. The man ended up being in Columbia, he was in hiding, which obviously upset Lestrade because he had to travel such a long way.  
  
The general case itself was interesting. The man commiting the crimes was clever, interesting but somewhat familar. I didn't like that. I didn't like the similarity at all.   
  
The next caller, however, was a lot more experimental. The woman was blind. I got my unsual outfit which consisted of black skinny jeans, a white shirt and trench coat and skipped out of the house. I got in a taxi and headed straight to Bart's morgue.   
  
When I got there i saw Sherlock and John towering over a womans body. Her name was Connie Prince, she had a makeup show which, according to Graham...no, Greg Lestrade, was going places.   
  
Connie had a small cut between her thumb and index finger. It was clear what had happened, Tettanus entered the wound and an hour later, goodnight Vienna. "There's something wrong." Sherlock said.   
  
"Huh?" I frowned.   
  
"The bomber wouldn't be directing us towards this if it was so simple. That cut is deep right John: It would have bled alot?" Sherlock asked, John nodded. "How long would the bacteria be incubating inside of her?"  
  
"Eight, ten days?" John shrugged. I smirked slightly seeing what Sherlock was doing, he was making John figuring it out, helping him. After about 30 seconds John realised what had happened, "The cut was made later."  
  
"John, I need Mrs Princes information. Everything, her background, family history, i need data." Sherlock said.   
  
John nodded quickly before rushing out of the room. I walked forward and looked the body up and down. John was right of course, the cut wasn't made until after Connie Prince's death but if that is how it happened then how did the tettanus enter her system?  
  
A few hours later I was in 221B, standing beside Sherlock on his sofa. We were looking for connections between all the victims.   
  
"Judging by the womans accent she was from Yorkshire. That's one from Cornwall; one from London and one from Yorkshire. What is he doing?" I muttered to myself.   
  
Not long later Sherlock got a call from John telling him to go to Kenny Prince's house.   
  
"Stay here, work on connections." Sherlock ordered, I nodded, watching as Lestade left with him.   
  
I entered my mind palace, going through previous investigations. Carl Powers. Carl Powers was poisened. Connie Prince was poisoned with Tettanu-  _oh._  
  
I quickly rang Sherlock and he picked up almost straight away, "Sherlock, who was responsible for Prince's botox?" I asked.   
  
"The house boy, Raul, why?" He asked.   
  
"Botox Sherlock. Botox is a diluted form of Botulinum. The bomber has repeated himself. Meet me at Scotland yard." i said before hanging up.   
  
-  
  
I ran into Scotland yard to see Sherlock shouting into the phone before hearing a distant gun shot, "What the hell?" I shouted, "We figured it out!"   
  
"She started telling me about him." Sherlock sighed.   
  
Eventually we went back to 221B and I headed to bed. When I woke up I jumped into the shower and dressed into my usual attire, jogging downstairs and thanking Ms Hudson for my usual morning cuppa. I sat with her for a while before going upstairs.   
  
"Don't make people into heroes John. Heroes don't exist and if they did, I wouldn't be one of them." I heard Sherlock say.   
  
I giggled slightly, "Oooh the heroes speech." They both glared at me but the silence was defeated by the pink phone going off with a message alert.   
  
I stood beside Sherlock, sitting at my cuppa as he opened the message. A picture of the Thames came up. John looked at us expectantly, "View of the Thames. South Bank – somewhere between Southwark Bridge and Waterloo." Sherlock says before picking his own phone out off his pocket, "John you check the papers, I'll look online."

I laughed slightly when John ignored him, "Oh you're angry with me so you won't help." Sherlock said calmly, "Not much cop this caring lock."   
  
"Okay then, I'm going to go tell Lestrade what's happened while you two sort out your pissing fight." I said, putting my empty mug on the table with a quiet  _Clink_ "Have fun." 

I got my phone out and walked into my apartmeny, quickly getting Lestrade up in my contacts.

 _New Text, picture of the Thames - South Bank. Go there now, we won't be long.  
_ AP

He replied not long after with a simply 'Okay'. This case was slightly more interesting, I wanted to see what was so important about the Thames. I guess I could spare a day or two. 

I jogged back downstairs to see John reading through the papers, "Meet estrade at the South bank as soon as possible." I said, John looked up.

"Where are you going?" He frowned, I grinned at him. 

"I'm going to see what I can find out about a murder." 

\---

I took the bow out off my hair, letting my fringe fall over half of my face in order to hide my identity. I walked up to the man I had ordered to wait for me and looked up. 

"I need all the information you can get about the murder at the Thames, text this number." I demanded.   
  
"I don't have a phone miss." He said. 

"Oh don't pull that with me Gus, steal one." I grinned befoe heading back to Baker Street. 

By the time I got back Gus had already texted me,

 _Alex Woodbridge, male_ _, in his 30's, Golem, Security Guard for Hickman Gallery, that's all i know for now._

I smiled and texted back,  _Thank you  -AP._  
  
  
I rang Sherlock and told him everything the spy had told me, I was due to meet them at the Hickman gallery is 15 minutes. 

I walked in on Sherlock staring at the painting, neither of them had noted my appearance. "Doesn't it bother you?" Sherlock asked her. 

"What?" She replied.

"The painting is a fake, miss." I interrupted, taking care to thicken my Scottish accent, "Alex Woodbridge knew it was a fake."  
  
"Someone sent the Golem to take care of him, was it  _you?_ " Sherlock finished my sentence. 

"Golem? What are you talking about?" She shouted, "The painting is not a fake! I could have you fired right on the spot."  *

"That's not a problem." Sherlock grinned. 

"It's not?" She asked, eyebrows raised. 

"We don't work 'ere miss." I said. 

"So how did you get in?" She asked. 

I scoffed slightly and walked past her, heading towards the doors, Sherlock follwed behind me, "You've taken your bow out." He said. 

"No, really? I hadn't realised." I smirked.  _Damn it, I forgot to put it back in._

 We jumped in a taxi and picked John up from West's fiancee's house. Sherlock stopped the driver and jumped out of the cab, John following him out, "Wait here." Sherlock said before jumping the fence and jogging over to a homeless woman. 

I sat back in the taxi, Sherlock and John were back about a minute later. We walked into the darkness of the arches, I got my gun out of the waistband of my jeans and held it subtly in my hand as John flickered on the flash light. 

Homeless people were everywhere, they were probably settling down for the night. Something told me I wasn't going to be sleeping much tonight. 

I nudged Sherlock when I saw a figure run past us in the shadows. It was at least 7 foot tall. Suddenly the man broke into a run, we ran to where he had previously been just in time to see him speed off in a waiting car.

"It's going to take us weeks to find him again!" Sherlock groaned. 

"Maybe not, I think I might know where he's going." John said with a matter-of-fact voice. 

\--

I walked into the planetarium behind John and Sherlock, "Golem!" Sherlock shouted as soon as the tall figure came into sight. 

I grimaced when I heard a slight cracking sound, did he just break her neck? Judging by the fact she was lying motionlessly on the floor i'd say so. 

I stayed in the shadows, watching the scene play out in front of me. The Golum had Sherlock in a head lock, suffocting him probably. I wasn't going to step in just yet though. My head snapped around when John cocked hs gun, "Let him go or i will kill you."   
  
I jumped slightly when the Golem swung Sherlock around and kicked the gun out of John's hand. He dropped Sherlock to the ground and picked John up, throwing John into Sherlock and watching them crash land on the floor. Sherlock got to his feet and stood in a boxing stance, holding his fists up. I rolled my eyes at his feeble attempt to fight. 

"Hey ugly!" I shouted, the Golem turned around and I shot him. I didn't shoot him somewhere that would kill him. With his stance it might not even hospitalise him but it's enough to take his attention away from the boys and I so I run past the Golem and grab their hands. 

We run out of the museum and back to Baker Street, "Nice shot." John said, Sherlock just narrowed his eyes at me. 

I shifted under his gaze and went back up into my own appartment only to feel my phone buzz in my pocket. I growled slightly at the text message, 

_Working with Sherlock Holmes? Mummy will be disappointed._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a lot longer than my last two chapters, about 2650 words I hope you enjoyed it. Part three will be up tomorrow evening!
> 
> Anyway, I know the story is a little boring so far but I have a cliff hanger up my sleeve that you'll love. Please send 'Kudos' as it really helps me out with confidence. Thanks!


	4. The Great Game Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim Moriarty, a specialist, popping pips and blowing up innocent people. The World's only consulting criminal finally meets the one and only Sherlock Holmes. 
> 
> The last part of The Great Game! Enjoy.

*Adeline's POV* 

We were back in Hickman's gallery. No one had found the Golem's body so I guess he ended up okay. Sherlock and I were both stood in front of the Vermeer painting. It was a fake but how was it a fake? What was wrong with it?

I turned around as the pink phone rang, Sherlock put it on speaker as he pressed the little green button. "It's a fake, that's why Woodbridge and Cairns were killed." Sherlock said into the phone. There was no reply, other than the sound of distant breathing. 

"Oh come on! The painting is a fake, proving it is just the detail. The painting is a fake! That's the answer, that's why they were killed! I solved the case!" He shouted into the phone but the victim remained silent, "Okay I'll prove it, just give me time." 

He handed me the phone and a small boys voice echoedinto my ears, "Ten.." He trailed off. 

"Is Sherlock allowed help?" I asked. 

"From you? No, nine..." The boy said. 

Sherlock stared at the Vermeer, "It's a kid, oh God it's a kid." Lestrade sighed. 

My mind searched from the answer. The Planetarium was all about this creation, Woodbridge worked in the Planetarium so that's how he would have known. What have I missed? What is started me in the face that I've missed. 

"Four..."The boy sobbed slightly, "Three!" 

 _The Van Buren SuperNova!_  
  
I was about to say it when I realised i wasn't allowed to help him. Sherlock caught on when they boy got to two. "That's brilliant, that's beautiful!" He shouted. 

"Sherlock!" John snapped. 

"Two..." The boy said.

"The Van buren Supernova!" Sherlock screamed, grabbing the phone from my hands. 

It took a few seconds but eventually the boy replied, "Please, Is somebody there?" 

Sherlock handed Lestrade the pink phone, "Here you go, track it down, find him." 

We explained the supernova to everyone but Lestrade who was already on his way to pick the boy up before heading to Joe Harrison's flat. Joe Harrison is the brother of West's fiancee. We had came to the colclussion that the plans were still in the country, Mycroft's people would have been informed if they had left. 

   _"_ Joe Harrison stole the memory stick; killed his prospective brother-in-law." Sherlock explained, inspecting the windowsill only to find spots of red blood.  
  
"Then why’d he do it?" John frowned, Straightening up as someone unlocked the front door.  
  
"Let’s ask him." I grinned. John went and delt with him and after a minute or so both John and Joe were sitting on the sofa opposite Sherlock and I.  _  
_  
"It wasn’t meant to ..." Joe trailed off, I rolled my eyes, "God. What’s Lucy gonna say? Jesus, It was an accident, I swear it was!"  
  
"But stealing the plans for the missile defence programme wasn’t an accident, was it?" Sherlock snorted slightly.  
  
"I started dealing drugs. I mean, the bike thing’s a great cover, right? I dunno – I dunno how it started; I just got out of my depth. I owed people thousands –  _serious_  people. Then at Westie’s engagement do, he starts talking about his job. I mean, usually he’s so careful; but that night after a few pints he really opened up. He told me about these missile plans – beyond top secret. He showed me the memory stick; he waved it in front of me. You hear about these things getting lost, ending up on rubbish tips and what-not. And there it was, and I thought ... well, I thought it could be worth a fortune. It was pretty easy to get the thing off him, he was so plastered. Next time I saw him, I could tell by the look on his face that he knew." Joe explained, occasionally rubbing his hand over his face.  
  
"What happened?" John asked.  
  
"I  _was_  gonna call an ambulance, but it was too late, he was already out the window. I just didn’t have a clue what to do, so I dragged him in ’ere, and I just sat in the dark, thinking." Joe said.  
  
"When a neat little idea popped into your head." I cut him off.   
  
"Carrying Andrew West way away from here. His body would have gone on for ages if the train hadn’t met a stretch of track that curved." Sherlock said, then finishing my sentence.  _It is not a competition, it is not a competition, it is not a competition but oh my god stop finishing my sentences.  
_  
"D’you still have it, then? The memory stick?" John asked, Joe nodded.  
  
"Fetch it for me – if you wouldn’t mind. Sherlock said, "Distraction over, the game continues." he whispered.  
  
"Well, maybe  _that’s_  over, too. We’ve heard nothing from the bomber." John said.  
  
"Five pips, remember, John? It’s a countdown. We’ve only had four." I pointed out.  
  
\-- We all sat in Sherlock and John's apartment. We were all still in our coats because the windows hadn't been replaced. Jeremy Kyle was showing on the TV, it was a stupid show, of course he wasn't the boys father. The turn ups on his jeans show that much. John explained to us that he wouldn't be here for tea since he was going to Sarah's, I think that's what he said anyway. I only tuned into the conversation when Sherlock agreed to actually go shopping, he was up to something. 

 After a few minutes Sherlock stood up, "Where are you going?" I frowned. 

"Shopping." He smirked before jogging out of the apartment. 

About four minutes later I left the house and followed Sherlock, I had installed a GPS into his phone so he was simple enough to find. I followed him to the pool where Carl Powers died, two guns placed firmly in the waistband of my black jeans. This was it, this was where he was going to meet the man they had spoken about, the one blowing all the pips, Moriarty. They were going to have guns all over the place, Moriarty wasn't stupid if he was meeting someone here he'd have back up. 

I flipped my fringe down to cover my face and ran upstairs completely undetected by Sherlock. I snuck behind one of the few snipers and quietly whipped my hand around his mouth. He didn't make a sound, he saw my face and immediately stepped back. The good thing about me, was that I had something better than a homeless network. 

I sat between to of the rifles and watched as John walked into the pool. He had a bomb strapped to him. My breathing got a tad heavier but I stayed where I was, watching the scene play out. I had a thing fo observing, I'd rather not get my hands dirty. 

I watched Sherlock and John talk to each other, only properly listening to their words when i heard Sherlock say "Who are you?"  
  
"I gave you my number." A voice said from behind closed doors. 

I almost choked at the familiarity of the voice. My suspisions doubled when I saw his face.

"I thought you might call." He said, "Is that British Army Browning L9A1 in your pocket ...or are you just pleased to see me?"  
Sherlock pulled the gun out off his pocket and aimed it at Moriarty.

"Both." Sherlock said threateningly.  
  
"Jim Moriarty. Hi!" He said, smiling widely, "Jim? Jim from the hospital?" 

Sherlock lifted his other hand to support the pistol, Jim bit his lip slightly. He was disappointed. I would be to if I was him, Sherlock was showing that he was vulnerable. Stupid move.  
  
"Oh. Did I really make such a fleeting impression? But then, I suppose, that  _was_  rather the point." Jim said, shrugging slightly.   
I spun around when a laser light flickered on John's chest, tip toeing over to the sniper, "Shoot and i will kill your whole family." I spat.   
  
"Don’t be silly. Someone else is holding the rifle. I don’t like getting my hands dirty." Moriarty smiled slightly, stopping at the corner of the pool, "I’ve given you a glimpse, Sherlock, just a teensy glimpse of what I’ve got going on out there in the big bad world. I’m a specialist, you see ... Like you!"  
  
Sherlock's head snapped up as if he had just realised what Jim was talking about, “Dear Jim. Please will you fix it for me to get rid of my lover’s nasty sister?” Sherlock quoted, “Dear Jim. Please will you fix it for me to disappear to South America?”  
  
"Just so." Moriarty grinned.  
  
"Consulting criminal." Sherlock said softly, "Brilliant."   
I smiled,  _Well done Sherly.  
_  
"Isn’t it? No-one ever gets to me – and no-one ever will." Jim boasted.  
 __  
"I did." Sherlock said, cocking the pistol.  
  
"You’ve come the closest. Now you’re in my way."  Moriarty threatened, I took my guns out of the waist band of my jeans.  
  
"Thank you." Sherlock said simply.  
  
"Didn’t mean it as a compliment." Jim tilted his head.  
  
"Yes you did." Sherlock smirked.  
  
Jim shrugged slightly, "Yeah, okay, I did. But the flirting’s over, Sherlock ...Daddy’s had enough now!" He sung the last bart of his sentence, "I\’ve shown you what I can do. I cut loose all those people, all those little problems, even thirty million quid just to get you to come out and play, "So take this as a friendly warning, my dear. Back off." 

I looked over at John, he was staying quiet, watching it all happen before him. The guns were still held firmly in my hands.

"Although I have  _loved_  this – this little game of ours. Playing Jim from I.T. Playing gay. Did you like the little touch with the underwear?" Jim smiled.  
  
"People have died." Sherlock sighed. When did he start caring about people?

"That’s what people  _DO!"_  Jim screamed violently. _  
_  
"I  _will_  stop you." Sherlock said, he spoke softly but I could feel the determination he had.  
  
"No you won’t." Jim said, his personality snapping back staright away.  
  
Sherlock looked towrds John, "You all right?"  
  
"You can talk, Johnny-boy. Go ahead." Jimeased, I growled slightly.  
  
Sherlock held the memory stick out to Jim, finally, the reason we're here, "Take it." He said.  
  
"Huh? Oh! That!" Jim grinned, strolling past John and taking the plans from Shelock's hands.  
  
"The missile plans!" Jim kissed the plans slightly, I frowned when i noticed John murmering to himself but ignored it.  
"Boring!" Jim sung, "I could have got them anywhere." He tossed the stick into the pool.  
I jumped slightly when John ran forward and slammed himself up against Jim's back, wrapping one arm around his nec and the other around his chest, "Sherlock run!" He shouted.  _Silly John, Silly silly John._

Jim laughed slightly. "Good!  _Very_  good."

I held both of my silver guns out, pointing them towards the snipers' heads as a warning to them.  
"If your sniper pulls that trigger, Mr. Moriarty, then we both go up." John threatened.  
  
Jim smiled calmly, "Isn’t he sweet? I can see why you like having him around. But then people do get so sentimental about their pets. They’re so touchingly loyal. But, oops!" He paused, briefly chuckling when the sniper I had tried to suffocate aimed at Sherlock. John let go and stepped back. I kept my guns pointed straight at the snipers' heads.  
  
"D’you know what happens if you don’t leave me alone, Sherlock, to  _you_?" Jim asked, straightening out his blazer.  
  
Sherlock rolled his eyes, boredom clear in his facial expression, "Oh, let me guess: I get killed."   
  
Jim grimaced, "Kill you? N-no, don’t be obvious. I mean, I’m gonna kill you anyway some day. I don’t wanna rush it, though. I’m saving it up for something special. No-no-no-no-no. If you don’t stop prying, I’ll  _burn_  you."  
 _"_ I’ll burn the  _heart_  out of you." He said after looking Sherlock up and down.   
  
"I have been reliably informed that I don’t have one." Sherlock said softly.  
  
"But we both know that’s not  _quite_  true." Jim said.   
I gotta admit, Moriarty is clever, from what he's shown us he can do whatever he wants. And he's already gotten the better of Sherlock.   
  
"Well, I’d better be off." Jim nodded, one corner of his mouth tilting upwards as he looked around the room, probably looking for an exit route, "Well, so nice to have had a proper chat."  
  
Sherlock aimed futher at Jim's head, "What if I was to shoot you -right now?" He asked.  
  
Jim stared staight at him, "Then you could cherish the look of surprise on my face." He opened his eyes and mouth wide to show an over exaggerated surprised face, kind of like the surprised emojis on facebook, "’Cause I’d be surprised, Sherlock; really I would.", he scrunched his nose up, "And just a teensy bit disappointed."  
  
Jim Moriarty slowly walked away, "Cia, Sherlock Holmes." he said, walking through the doors.  
  
"Catch ... you ... later." Sherlock said, following him to the doors to keep him in his sights.  
  
"No you won’t!" Jim sumg from behind closed doors.

About 10 seconds later Sherlock knelt down beside John, taking the vest that the bomb was attatched to off him and throwing it across the floor.   
  
"Are you all right?" Sherlock asked desperately.  
  
"Yeah-yeah, I’m fine." John nodded, "I'm fine."  
  
Something was wrong. Of course Sherlock and John thought it was okay now but something was very wrong. The snipers were both staying perfectly still. I straightened up from my crouched position but kept both pistols pointed at their heads. When I looked back down at John and Sherlock, Sherlock was scratching the back off his head with a loaded gun and John was breathing deeply.  
  
"That, er ...  _thing_  that you, er, that you did; that, um ...," Sherlock paused and cleared his throat awkwardly,"... you offered to do. That was, um ... good."  
  
John giggled slightly, not meeting Sherlock's gaze. "I’m glad no-one saw that.", Sherlcok gave him a questioning look "You, ripping my clothes off im a darkening swimming pool, people might talk."   
  
They looked at each other and snorted slightly, I frowned when John's face suddenly filled with horror only to see that the sniper on my left was aiming at him again.  
Near the deep end of the pool, a door opened and Jim clapped his hands together, turning to face the boys.  
  
"Sorry, boys! I’m soooooo changeable!" He shouted, John grimaced, "It is a weakness with me but, to be fair to myself, it is my  _only_  weakness." 

I cocked both my guns and stood up, breathing heavily. "You can’t be allowed to continue. You just can’t. I  _would_  try to convince you but ... everything I have to say has already crossed your mind!" Jim shouted.  
  
" Probably my answer has crossed yours." Sherlock said, aiming the gun at the bomb he had previously slid across the floor. 

I closed my eyes and shot both snipers in the head, flicking on the upstairs lightly so they could see me, I smirked at the look of surprise on all 3 of their faces. 

"It's been good watching this play out but I'm afraid non of us are going to die. Leave Moriarty, Leave now." I threatened, he grinned slightly. 

"Oh how I have missed you, Bethany."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Who's Bethany? But her name is Adeline!!   
> I guess we'll find out who she is in the next chapter *cheeky grin*, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm not sure when chapter four will be up but you can bookmark/give kudos to this fanfiction to be informed when a new chapter is uploaded. (Im practically begging you).
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this, let me know in the comments because I really need your help with a sub-plot! Would you guys prefer some John!Lock or some Adeline/Sherlock? Let me know!
> 
> Also I used a transcript and edited it for this chapter so if you want the link to the transcript it's this: http://arianedevere.livejournal.com/46716.html


	5. The truth about Bethany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adeline Porter was a lie. A fake name, fake accent, fake everything really. But if the girl in the top apartment of 221B isn't a sociopath from Scotland, who on Earth is she? Ladies and Gentlemen, meet Bethany.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't my best chapter but it is vital as you learn a little bit more about the girl who calls herself Adeline.

The ride back to 221B was silent. When we got back in I went to go into my apartment only to be dragged back by Sherlock. They got a chair out and placed it inbetween theres. 

"You have questions." I sighed. 

"Damn right we have questions, who the bloody hell are you?" John shouted. 

"Well tough, I'm not answering your questions because even if I do you're just gonna go to Mycroft and get all my files from him." I said calmly. 

"Fine we'll just ask Mycroft, what's your name?" Sherlock asked. 

"Bethany Onicio Onora." I replied before walking upstairs. 

I would feel bad for the two people I just killed but they were both criminals working for Jim so why would I care? If anything the police should thank me. 

**Sherlock's POV**

Bethany Onicio Onora. Lovely name but that wasn't all of it, Onora was a first name not a last name. So what exactly was she hiding from us? Once John went to bed I texted Mycroft. 

 _I need your files on Bethany Onicio Onora - SH  
  
_ _Why?  
_ _Mycroft  
  
_ _Tell you later, find out all you can about her. High importance. -SH  
  
_ I updated  _The Science Of Deduction_ site, cutting out the part where Adel- where Bethany killed two snipers. She was a good shot I must admit but what bugged me the most was that she knew Moriarty. 

Jim had said he missed her so they obviously had something more than a simple aquantance relationship, she must have known how dangerous he was so why not warn us? Then there was the meaning of her name.   
 _  
_ _Bethany - The town Lazarus had lived in.  
_ _Lazarus definition: dead rising.  
  
_ _Onicio - Honourable_  
  
Mycroft had told me that there was no such thing as coincidences. This girl has changed her name, she obviously moved from Ireland to Scotland because she had a Scottish accent when she first arrived at 221B but as soon as her real name came out it flicked to Irish like a switch.   
  
The name meanings together are Honourable Death. Why would she change her name for no reason? Something dramatic obviously happened, enough for her to move location and switch identities. She's a sociopath. Before I could figure out what had happened my phone let off a silent buzz. 

I put my hand out expecting John to hand my my phone, then I realised he was asleep. I flipped my legs off the side off the sofa, grabbing my phone off the table. 

_Bethany Onicio Onora Moriarty. 27 years old. One brother, Jim Moriarty. According to police in Ireland, Bethany died at the age of 17, half an hour after she was blamed for the murder of Megan Masters. However when she was 20 she was found by a colleague of mine, they threatened to arrest her but she claimed that she didn't commit the murder - that her brother did it. She escaped and the search for her was called off by the time she was 23. She is dangerous Sherlock, if you know her, keep her hidden from the police. - Mycroft._

Honourable Death. Maybe it was just a coincidence because there's nothing honourable about killing yourself when everyone thinks you commited a murder. She's Jim Moriarty's sister, that explains why she was missed by him although she didn't seem to feel the same way. It's been 10 years since she took the wrap for her brother, why would she still have the same fake name? Especially if the police had caught her 5 years ago.  _Great._ Now Mycroft was hiding things from me. He couldn't possibly think i was stupid enough to believe that they just let her go.   
  
 _Bethany Onicio Onora. Interesting_

 _"_ Has Mycroft replied yet?" A familair voice called, i turned around to see Bethany leaning against the door way.   
  
"Yes but he's obviously lied a lot. Who are you?" I asked. 

"Let me see the message." She demanded, holding her hand out. 

I handed her the phone and she smiled slightly, "My name is Bethany Onicio Onora Moriarty, I am 27, I am sister to James Moriarty, I did officially die at 17, I did take the wrap for the murder of Megan Masters but the rest is all lies." She said, "I'll leave you to deduce the rest." 

"Okay so hypothetically if you were to tell me the rest of your life story what would you say?" I raised an eyebrow at her. 

"Hypothetically I would tell you that I didn't actually just meet your brother a few weeks ago and I'd tell you that if you think Moriarty is dangerous you shouldn't let anyone piss me off." She smirked, "And also..Sherlock, don't mess with my brother. Believe me I hate the bastard but he's dangerous, he can do worse than what he's shown you so far. Stay away from him." 

I didn't say anything else, she didn't say anything else. We just sat in seperate mind palaces and I was left thinking,  _who the hell is she?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like it's heading for a Bethany/Sherlock sub-plot but I'm still not sure about whether or not I want those two to get together or whether or not i want some John!Lock, thoughts?


	6. All about Beth

*Adelines pov*

"Thank you." I said through gritted teeth, sitting opposite Mycroft.

"Whatever for?" He asked, his voice as emotionless as it usually is.

"For lying to Sherlock. He still hasn't caught on." I smiled, shrugging on my Trench Coat.

"He is an imbecile sometimes. He let's his guard down around you Miss Moriarty." Mycroft said, "You know why I brought you here?"

"Of course I do, my brother has crawled into a hiding hole. He's planning something and you want to know what." I stated, standing up and walking over to the full length mirror.

"Yes, I need you to Inform me on whatever Jim Moriarty plans. Of course, Sherlock cannot know about this meeting." He replied before turning around and talking to someone.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I had changed from skinny jeans an a white shirt to a plain black spaghetti strap shirt and a high-waisted, tulip bottom black skirt. 

The skirt ended just above the hem of my trench coat, I kept my trench coat undone so it was easier to access the weapons I had. I kept a gun, a knife and a small pick-locker tucked in a black elastic band I had wrapped around my thigh. 

I quickly tied my hair up into a messy bun, tucking my fringe back behind my ear. I turned around as Mycroft walked back into the room, handing me a file with a small thumbnail picture off my on the cover.

"In return for the betrayal of your brother you may destroy what you wish from your files." Mycroft said hesitantly.

"I do not wish to destroy my past Mycroft I wish to hide it from your brother. He can not know what I have done, nor can Dr Watson." I said, handing the files back to him.

"You will not tell Sherlock about our discussion, you will simply leave and make it as obvious as possible that you are betraying Sherlock." Mycroft ordered.

"Why can't he know the plan?" I frowned.

"Because he will try to be clever as we cannot afford him being clever do you understand?" Mycroft asked, eyebrows raised.

"Goodbye Mycroft Holmes, I assure you I will have information on my brother in the next few days but I cannot promise I won't have to reek some havoc in the mean time." I smirked, leaving the room.

I walked through the quiet room, the only audible sound was my heels clanking on the wood and I wondered why Mycroft even had this room. Surely If he wanted some quiet time he could sit in his office. Silly Government.

I climbed into a car and gave the driver instructions on where to go. I'd have to drop in on a little friend of mine in order to find Jim's location. I was sure she had contact with him.

I got out of the car and rang the door bell, only to be greeted with a young, pale face. 

"You must be Bethany?" The young lady said, I nodded as she opened the door.

"Is Miss Adler in or am I going to have to wait for her?" I asked, "Oh and who are you?"

"I'm Kate, she's upstairs getting ready, we were expecting someone else." Kate said.

"Lovely." I smiled, walking upstairs.

I knocked on a random door, "Come in." A familiar, feminine voice said.

I walked in the room to see Irene looking at herself in a full length mirror. She was wearing a long silver gown, black silk made an 'X' over her chest as it met at the back.

"Lovely dress, going on a date?" I asked, walking up behind her

"Bethany, how nice to see you, what are you doing here? Last time I saw you we were playing power games with Scotland." Irene asked, turning to face me.

"I'm looking for my brother, I understand you have had contact with him?" I sat down on the large bed.

"This conversation is going to have to wait, my guests are almost here." Irene said, taking off her gown.

The door bell downstairs rang and I turned on the camera in the corner of Irene's room. 

I rolled my eyes when I saw Sherlock's face, half beaten as he asked for help. He may be an amazing detective but he's a very crappy actor.

"Are you coming down?" She asked, I turned around to see her naked. 

"No I'm not, I do need to know where my brother is though." I replied, "Sherlock is going to love you by the way."

"That's the plan dear, my phone is on the desk, his address is in my messages." Irene smiled.

"Oh and I'd appreciate it if you told Sherlock I was here and exactly why I was here, thank you." I said, taking her phone of the desk.

I copied his number from her phone and forwarded it to mine. Sherlock and John were downstairs so I had no way of getting out with out then stopping me. My eyes darted towards the window. 

I sat on the edge of the window and took my heels off, jumping onto the near by wall and lowering myself down. 

After putting my heels back on I rang Jim.

"Jim Moriarty, how may I help?" He said sarcastically.

"Careful brother, you sound almost like you want to help someone." I warned.

"Ah, Bethany, how are you doing?" He asked, I rolled my eyes.

"No time for casual chit chat, where are you?" I replied, quickly turning my collar up as it started raining. 

"I'm at the caffeine under 221B, it's amazing how oblivious Sherlock is." He laughed slightly.

"Isn't it so." I grinned, "I'm getting a cab, meet you there."

I hung up and stuck my arm out, stopping a cab. I climbed in the back seat, "Where to Miss?" The driver asked.

"Baker Street." I said simply, rolling my eyes again as my phone buzzed.

Any progress?   
Mycroft.

Lots. -BOOM

Sometimes, I love my initials. I payed the cab driver and walked into the canteen, sitting down opposite my brother.

"Why are you here Bethany, I recall you saying you hated me?" Jim asked.

"Well you did leave me to die in a fire." I said.

"I helped you out, I gave you a fake name, a new life." He argued.

"You handed me over to be exiled for a crime you committed and I got let off with being an assassin for the British Government, hardly the lifestyle I would have chosen for myself." I said.

"We don't all get what we want." He shrugged, taking a drink of his tea.

"You did." I smirked.

"Fair point but you didn't answer my question." He replied.

"I'm here because I remember what it was like to be a 16 year old sociopath with a 18 year old brother. Remember what you said to me the day you killed Meg Masters?" I asked, "We go down together-"

"Or we don't go down at all." He cut me off, "To be fair we didn't go down at all you practically went up a level and I stayed at Sociopath level." 

"That's why I'm here, we were a brother sister act when we were 12 so why not now?" I lied. 

"Fair point. Welcome back Bethany." 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be up either later today or tomorrow.
> 
> If you've liked this story so far please leave a comment or give kudos. If you'd like to be informed when I upload a new chapter bookmark this story, thank you!


	7. your betrayal.

**Adeline's point of view**

I walked up the stairs of 221B, sitting on the bench as I started making a coffee. It's been about a week since I've been back here. I miss it.

"What are you doing here?" Sherlock scowled.

"I live here Sherlock." I said, turning around to stir my coffee.

"Huh, I thought you'd be running off with Jim." Sherlock said.

"Hmm, just cause you got beaten by a girl." I smirked.

"How did you know about Miss Adler?" He asked.

"Old friend." I shrugged, "Found any interesting cases lately?"

"You're one of them, Mycroft still hasn't come clean about who you are." Sherlock said.

"I love a touch of drama, I guess I just need some Mystery." I said, taking a quick drink of my coffee, "Well I have loved this really but I only came for some weapons and money from upstairs so I'm gonna go. See you around Mr. Holmes."

I went up to my own apartment and pulled out a small suitcase. I stuffed some guns and knifes in it a long with some money. I left most of my clothes in 221B, after all I was only leaving until I had the information I needed.

I had gotten used to wearing black skirts and vests with my trench coat instead of skinny jeans so I didn't pack any jeans.

Honestly, I wanted to stay here, I loved Jim with all my heart, he's my brother but he's so obsessive over defeating Sherlock it starts getting boring.

He wouldn't tell me what he was up to but I knew it was going to be one of his best plans yet. I was involved somehow, Jim still didn't trust me fully he was planning something big.

Once I had everything ready I climbed into a cab, quickly dialog Mycroft's number.

"Mycroft Holmes." He said simply.

"Why do you answer with your name, you might as well just whisper 'British Government' into the phone?" I replied, "I'm making a stop at yours, it seems there is a flaw in this remarkable plan of yours."

I hung up and sat back, I needed a way to make Jim trust me. I needed to do something really bad, really evil. Or I could just betray him now, I wasn't doing this for Sherlock or John I was getting my revenge. Wasn't I?

I walked through the quiet room and knocked on the door to Mycroft's office.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Oh it's Obama I came to chat about the latest football game, who do you think it is moron, I was just on the phone to you?" I joked, opening the door.

I walked across the room and sat down, "Hmm, very funny." He scowled slightly but stayed professional, "What's the flaw?"

"He doesn't trust me, he told me he's planing something but bot what." I said.

"So what is your plan?" Mycroft sighed.

After what seemed like forever Mycroft and I finally came up with a plan.

"Afternoon, brother mine." I smirked, dropping my bags on the floor.

"Finally sold me out, Sister?" He asked, staring at one of two jet black cars that had stopped outside.

"Don't worry only one of them is for you, I need transport too." I said, walking up beside him, "I guess you could say that I got my pay back."

"I guess so, see you soon Beth." He grinned as we walked outside. I wasn't surprised he was walking out so calmly, he probably knew this was coming.

I got watched as my Brother climbed into the car, chatting up the woman in the back seat

The plan was to get him locked up and bam we just did.

I told Mycroft he could do what ever he wanted with my brother now, it didn't matter to me because Jim was finally locked up. That's what this was all about for me, him being behind bars like I was when I took the fall for Miss Masters.

I turned the collar of my trench coat up and got into the other car, "Where to now?" The driver asked, brown eyes glancing at me in the rear-view mirror.

"Baker Street."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short, i hope you enjoyed it, the next chapter will probably be up tonight!


	8. The truth

"Afternoon." I smiled, walking into John and Sherlock's apartment.

"She's back, what do you want?" John growled.

"Calm down John, my work is over I can return to you and Sherlock, now." I said, rolling my eyes slightly.

"Your work?" Sherlock asked.

"You didn't actually think I had paired up with my brother did you? Oh no, I sold him out to Mycroft,  _your_  brother has him now." I replied.

"Why should we trust you?" John frowned.

"Jesus Christ, don't. Never trust anyone, they always play you in the end. Would it make you feel better if I told you I had brung biscuits and tea bags with me?" I said, hanging my coat up on the back of the door.

Eventually we all made up and John headed off to bed. He said he was tired but I knew he was just holding a grudge.

"Are you not bored yet?" Sherlock asked, I turned around to face him.

"Bored of what?" I replied, setting my mug down on the table.

"Lying." He said simply, shrugging his hands into his pockets.

I walked up to him, stopping when I was only a few steps away, "You still haven't figured it out yet have you?" I laughed slightly.

"Explain?" He asked, eyebrow cocked.

"Deduce me Sherlock. Everything you've seen and read about me, deduce it." I instructed, "How good I am with guns, how the hell I got my hands on so many guns, why do people cower when they hear my name and how does your brother; the British government know who I am? Deduce it Sherlock."

He closed his eyes and I knew he was in his mind palace, putting the pieces together. After a minute or so, his eyes flashed open, "An assassin for the British Government." He muttered.

"You're getting slow." I smirked, "That's all you need to know for now Mr. Holmes."

"Why are you afraid Bethany?" He asked.

"I'm not afraid, Sherlock." I stated.

"Then why are you trying so hard to hide your past?" He whispered.

I didn't know why he was whispering at first. Then I realise how close together our bodies had gotten. I wondered when I took those few steps forward but in that moment I didn't really care because I was looking into the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen.

They were green, or blue, hints of both colours were packed into his eyes, but I was focusing on his pupils, his slightly dilated pupils.

I was looking up at him, he was looking down at me and I was leaning into him, "Oh...sorry..need my laptop." John said, appearing beside us.

"Huh? Oh, yes, I'll be off to bed then." I coughed awkwardly, spinning around and darting out of the room.

I shouldn't have left my god-damn guard down because all I could think about that night was Sherlock Holmes.

-Like 3 weeks later-

"Morning." I groaned, running a hand through my still messy hair.

"It's one o'clock." John informed, frowning at me. He did a lot of frowning that man.

"Merry Christmas dear!" Ms Hudson shouted cheerily, "The others are on their way."

"Who and why?" I asked, opening a bag of skittles and popping one into my mouth.

"Well Molly and Greg are coming and Mycroft said he might." Ms Hudson replied happily, I rolled my eyes slightly.

"I think we all know Mycroft won't make an appearance." Sherlock coughed slightly.

I sat down beside him and offered him a skittle, he shook his head gently.

"You should probably put some clothes on Bethany." John laughed slightly.

I nodded as I realised I was still wrapped in just a bed sheet. I headed upstairs and put on my usual attire, clipping the little blue bow into my hair.

I jumped slightly when someone appeared in my room, turning around to see Sherlock standing there.

"I could have been naked," I teased, "Ever heard of knocking?"

"Nope." He shook his head and smirked slightly.

I went through my closet and pulled a small memory stick from a heap of skirts, "Merry Christmas." I said, handing the stick to Sherlock.

"What's this?" He asked, taking it from my hands.

"Me, it's my files - the real, completely unedited, gruesome files." I grimaced.

"Why? Why are you giving these to me?" He replied, flipping it around in his slender fingers.

"Like you said, I'm bored of lying, just give it back when you're done, I don't want it falling into the wrong hands." I said, he nodded slightly.

"Fancy a cigarrette?" He asked.

"I thought you gave up?" I smirked,.

"It's Christmas I'm allowed one or two." He winked, handing me a tab from his pocket.

I smiled and we walked over to the window. I opened it slightly and lit up my cigarrette, "What you said, a few weeks back, about my past. You were right, I am trying to hide my past, or, I was."

"Why? It can't really be that bad can it?" Sherlock asked, puffing silent 'o's into the air with the smoke.

"I'll let you decide that." I said, putting my cigarette out and leaving the room.

I went downstairs to see that Molly and Lestrade were already here, I forced a smile and handed out drinks. I got a series of 'thank you' and we all sat down.

Honestly I didn't see the point in celebrating Christmas. I wasn't religious and I didn't care much for others so what's the point in celebrating it? It makes no sense. I sat through the day with a smile on my face with the promise of tea and biscuits once they were gone. And skittes. My God do I love skittles.

Sherlock had put the memory stick with my files on in his room. I was very confused at the moment which was rare for me because I'm never confused. But this time, for once in my life I didn't know what side I was playing. At the minute i was playing both teams and obviously you'd think I'd go with Sherlock because he's the good guy and, let's face it who could deny the chemistry I had with Sherlock Holmes.

But Jim Moriarty is my brother, he handed me to the government so I done the same to him. We're even now so I could very well skip over to his side and be the villain I was made to be. Then again I could just sit back with Mycroft and watch the scene play out. I do love to watch scenes play out in front of me, it shows me how doomed the world would be without me, or how doomed it is with me. Either if good. It's all good.

"Bethany." Someone sung lightly, I snapped my eyes open to see Lestrade sitting beside me, "You were doing that mind palace thing again."

"I was? Sorry, I do that a lot. How's it going down in Scotland Yard?" i asked, pretending to take interest in his stories.

We sat for a while talking about how generally boring bad criminals were and how absolutely fascinating it was when a serial killer started killing again. It sounds weird, I know, but the mind set of a serial killer is so messed up and fascinating it's fun to kind of toy with it.

I'm not sure if that made sense I'm still talking to Lestrade and I'm not one to multi-task unless it really counts.

Everyone started to leave after another hour or two. I said my goodbyes and settled back into my mind palace. Usually i used this place to hold all my information on important stuff like murder cases but I needed to find out what team I was playing, it would be foolish of me to carry on playing both because in the end both would turn on me for betraying them. Not that I couldn't defend myself against them but I didn't exactly want Sherlock and Moriarty to team up on me.

I groaned when my phone rang and held my hand out, frowning when Sherlock handed me the device. Sherlock never done that, ever.

I shrugged and answered the phone, "Bethany here." I said.

"Bethany, I need some help." Mycroft replied hesitantly.

"Now that's hardly a surprise."

- **Sherlock's point of view-**

John said he was spending the night at his girlfriend's house, I hadn't bothered to ask who she was this time because his girlfriends always made me very bored. They were so ordinary. John was ordinary too but he was a special kind of ordinary. He's very smart and very brave and he's interesting and helpful but he still thinks like an ordinary human being.

Anyway, I decided to look on the memory stick Bethany had given me, I was slightly excited to read it, finally solve the mystery.

 _Bethany Onicio Onora Moriarty  
Born on the 4th April 1983 in Church Town, Dublin.  
At the age of 15 Bethany Moriarty was blamed for the murder of Meg Masters, it was later confirmed that she was set up by her brother James "Jim" Moriarty (_ _ **see file**_ _)._  
The same day that Bethany was to be arrested for the murder of Miss Masters, she officially died in a fire, her body was not found.

_James Moriarty then handed his sister to the British Government, they allowed her to flee since they had no evidence she commited the murder and she went to Scotland. At the age of 19 Bethany was taken back into jail for the murder of Mr. Sebastian Moran. (See File).  
Mr. Mycroft Holmes took responsibility for making Bethany Moriarty into part of the British Secret Service, claiming that they needed her for her experties. (See Mycroft Holmes' file)._

_Bethany Moriarty served as a secret assassin for the British Government, she was stationed in Russia for a 18 months before returning to normal life in Britain. All tabs on Miss Moriarty were lost until she signed up for a flat at the age of 27._

_It is believed that Bethany Moriarty took the names Melissa McCarthy and Adeline Porter in the missing 8 year time gap._

_**Sherlock, I gave this memory stick to you for a reason. These last sentences aren't going to make sense right now but make sure that you do not forget them. You know everything about me, more-or-less, I've murdered more people than it says but I was an assassin. Anyway, there will come a time when you are told to jump. I have made certain arrangements for that time to ensure a safe fall. So, when that time does come, do not hesitate to jump - BOOM** _ **xo**

Bethany Onicio Onora Moriarty, I like her. I like her a lot.  
 _Merry Christmas._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! I am aware of how fast this story is moving and you have my biggest apologies, I just don't want to drag it on for too long, you know what I mean? Anyway, I know I promised Beth!Lock but I like to break my promises so you have John c*ck blocking instead! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, I'm thinking maybe 3-4 more chapters and possibly a sequel? I'm planning ahead a little so y'all aren't waiting too long.
> 
> If you did enjoy this please leave a review and/or give Kudos 'cause it really helps out.


End file.
